


Remember Me? Hyunmin (Hyunjin and Minho)

by fairylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minho is in denial, based on skz's on track music video, but he loves hyunjin, hyunjin is a sad boi, i wrote the ending terribly sorry, kinda angsty, mentions of bullying!!, there is strong language so if you're under 13 don't read this, this is short but i might add onto it later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylino/pseuds/fairylino
Summary: Based off of SKZ's new trailer for Mixtape : 바보라도 알아. Hyunjin and Minho were childhood friends but Minho couldn't admit to himself that he was in love, and now they are in college together and have to face their feelings.Words: 1538Started: 03/24/2020Ended: 03/24/2020 (for now?)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Remember Me? Hyunmin (Hyunjin and Minho)

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: Hyunjin's thoughts are in italics!

Hyunmin – Remember Me? 

_Why did it have to be him?_

Hyunjin was currently in his filmography class. They got partnered up into groups of 10 to create a mini movie. And of course, one of his partners had to be him. Lee Minho. His ex-best friend. His secret. His crush. His _first_ love. Of course, Minho didn’t know about this, yes, they were friends since they were 6, and yes, they shared some interesting moments in the past, but Minho was straight. And he made that VERY clear. They lost touch after sophomore year in high school, but they just had to end up going to the same university, have the same classes and even live in the same dorm building. Hyunjin was just thankful they didn’t have to room together, cause goddamn that would be _hard._ Don’t get him wrong though, he doesn’t hate minho, just has a strong disliking towards him, considering he up and left, stopped being Hyunjin’s friend and just had to bully him for being gay.

_Why the fuck do I still even like him? Stupid, stupid heart._

After a painful few hours, their group was finally done deciding roles and the general plot of their short film. Hyunjin would have made it by fine, ignoring Minho, if it weren’t for the fact that every time he looked up _he_ was staring at him. Hyunjin just brushed it off at first, thinking it was just a coincidence. But after the 5th time, it was quite clear what Minho was doing, just _staring_ at Hyunjin, and he wasn’t even being subtle about it. Once the professor told them class was over, Hyunjin made sure he bolted out the door, not wanting to have to spend another second with Minho. But luck wasn’t on his side cause as soon as he finally sat down in the library, ready for some peace and quiet, someone just HAD to seat right across from him at an empty table. He looked up to see who it was, not expecting to him standing there. He didn’t know what to say.

_Why the hell is Minho sitting with me?! There are a thousand empty tables and he has to sit HERE?_

“Hey.” Hyunjin was in disbelief. _Minho is actually talking to me? What the hell would he even want?_

“Um, hey?” Hyunjin questioned back, utterly confused as to why Minho would even want to talk to him.

“I know it’s been awhile since we talked, but seeing as we are working on the short film project together, I thought it would be good to clear up some stuff?” Ok, if Hyunjin wasn’t shocked before, his definitely is now.

“Uh, yeah sure. What did you want to clear up exactly?” He was so confused. What did they even have to clear up. Does he want to clear up the fact that Minho is a complete asshole and bullied Hyunjin for two years for liking boys? That he just left Hyunjin with nothing? That he left him heartbroken?

“Well, about us. I know we didn’t end on the best terms, but I want to say I’m sorry for what happened. I don’t have a problem with you being… gay anymore. But I just want to make it clear that I’m NOT gay. I’ll never like guys, never. And I know some things happened between us but those were all mistakes. Okay?”

Hyunjin swears he could _hear_ his heart shatter. What’s the problem with being gay? Is it so bad to love who you love? Why did Minho still have to be such an _asshole_. Did all those things they said back then mean nothing? Minho even told Hyunjin he _loved_ him, while they were in a not-so-friend like position.

“Yeah I get it. Loud and clear. Asshole.” Hyunjin picked up his stuff and bolted for the door, he could already feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

_God Hyunjin why are you crying? He left you. He broke your heart. He doesn’t like you. GET OVER HIM._

It’s been a week since their conversation in the library. Hyunjin still couldn’t wrap his mind around why Minho was so opposed to even liking guys. It’s not a bad thing. And from what Hyunjin can remember, he didn’t care about that stuff before. He didn’t care about labels or who you ended up loving. He couldn’t stop thinking about their times together, and god he did not want to even think anymore. This was truly eating him alive.Why Minho? Just _what happened?_

They started filming this week, it’s been absolute hell for Hyunjin. He just _had_ to be the cameraman and Minho just _had_ to be the main character, where he shows up in _every scene_. And to make matters worse for Hyunjin he just had to see Minho fall in love with someone, someone other than him. His heart hurt all the time, his head felt completely empty, he couldn’t _feel_ anything.

He felt like a walking shell, void of anything and everything. And he hated it. He hated Minho. He hated Himself, He hated the fact he had to be the cameraman. He hated that he couldn’t just _get over_ Minho. He hated how he just had to sit back and watch Minho fall in love with someone else. He hated that he couldn’t do anything about it. And most of all he hated that every so often, after a love scene ended, Minho would look at him, with something Hyunjin could only explain as _remorse_ in his eyes. Like he was _sorry_. Like he wanted to _apologize_ to Hyunjin and finally admit to himself that he _loved_ him.

But that would never happen.

It was the last day of filming. Hyunjin was ready for it to be over.

He was so happy to finally be done with it all. Not wanting to spend another second with Minho.

 _Come on Hyunjin, you got this. Just a few more hours, then you’ll be done_.

The hours passed agonisingly slow. Hyunjin didn’t want to see Minho’s face anymore, it just brought so much pain to him. But he couldn’t help but find his face so _beautiful_. The last scene finally came around and Hyunjin couldn’t have been happier. The lights were set up, camera was rolling, and action. Minho reached his hand out to the female leads face.

_Oh yeah, this is the kiss scene._

Minho slowly moved his face closer to the girls. Hyunjin couldn’t help it, his mind started to go hazy. Flashbacks of _that_ night playing in his mind. He could remember the feeling of Minho’s hands cupping his face. The feeling of him moving closer and closer. Hyunjin’s hands were shaking. His vision started to go blurry but he couldn’t tell if it was because of the tears slowly starting to fall down his cheeks or if it was the memories clouding his mind.

What he wasn’t expecting though, is to see Minho’s eyes slowly move to look at him. To see Minho’s eyes full of _sorrow_. To see Minho looking at him with _regret_. To see Minho’s _beautiful_ eyes. That’s when Hyunjin lost it. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Minho was now staring at him, with _hurt_. Minho opened his mouth to say something, but Hyunjin couldn’t bare to hear what it was.

He dropped the camera, and _ran_. He ran for his life. He ran until he couldn’t breath and his legs gave out. He didn’t know where he was anymore. But he didn’t care, he just wanted to be away from _him_. He slowly slid down the wall, cradling his head in his arms. Letting out deep wails, crying his feelings out. He didn’t even notice the arms coming to wrap around him, nor the small _“it’s ok, it’s gonna be ok”_.

He just kept crying till he couldn’t anymore. He finally looked up, to see Minho there. A look of such _pain_ on his face. Hyunjin could only let out what he’s been holding in.

“Why did you leave me Minho? You know I loved you right? I still love you so much. It hurts Minho, it hurts so much.” Hyunjin couldn’t help his tears anymore, still sobbing and letting his voice get hoarse from all the wails.

“I know Hyunjin. I know. I’m sorry.” Hyunjin buried his head in Minho’s chest, letting out small words of _I love you_ and _begging Minho to not leave again_.

To which Minho gave back words of _promises_ and _I will never leave you again_. After a few minutes of crying and confessions, Minho rose Hyunjin’s head, cradling his face in his hands. The feeling all to familiar yet so _right_.

“I promise you Hwang Hyunjin, I will never leave you again. It’s took me too long to realize how _in love_ I am with you. I’m sorry.” Minho pushed their foreheads together, letting time for the words to sink in. He looked into Hyunjin’s eyes.

“I love you to Lee Minho.”

There lips met in a chaste kiss, one full of emotion and passion. Minho finally admitted it to himself. He was completely and utterly in love with Hwang Hyunjin.

And he couldn't be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! sorry the ending is a bit rushed, but word quit on me and didn't save the ending so i just had to write off of what i remembered. i hope u all enjoyed though! see you in my next one!  
> ~hallie


End file.
